1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a button structure; in particular, to a button structure for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
The electronic device usually has at least one button for manually controlled by the user. In manufacturing, the button structure usually is designed with the casing of the electronic device in order to provide convenient, practical and aesthetic functions. Some kinds of button structures have a light guiding portion, thus the button may be easily identified by the user at night or without ambient light. Usually, the button structure may be a flexible structure, a deformable mechanism, or a moveable mechanism, thus the button includes a not pressed state and a pressed state, meanwhile the button could change between these two states.
In order to make the button have multiple functions and advantages, such as the simple structure, low manufacturing cost, light-emitting effect . . . etc., the manufacturers usually make the button be integrally molded. However, in order to assemble the button with the casing of the electronic device, the thermal fusion wielding technology is utilized to make the button be fastened on the casing. Although the manufacturing and assembling method is simple, the working hour of assembling the button with the casing of the electronic device is hard to be cut down. Thus, it may spend much assembly time for the electronic device.